Going Back To the Chamber
by Amanda-the-writer
Summary: The Chamber of Secerts has been opened again and there is a new ruler and a new monster. R + R
1. Dudleys Girlfriend

Harry was back at the Dursleys. Thankfully they allowed him permission to spend more then half the summer at the burrow. Maybe next year they would allow Harry to live with the Weasleys. Harry's uncle for one wouldn't mind him being out of the house for good. Harry's uncle, Uncle Vernon, was a mean large man who worked with drills. He had hardly any neck and turned purple in the face over every small thing Harry did. Although Harry suggested the idea of him spending more then half the summer at burrow, his uncle strutted around like he was the one who thought of the idea to rid Harry of the summer. The reason being Dudley's new girlfriend. Lucky for Harry they would only see each other once before he left. The occasion would be a dinner party with his cousin, aunt, uncle, and the girls' parents. Harry couldn't wait to get a gander of the girl Aunt Petunia described as 'The perfect girl angel for her perfect boy angel.' His Aunt Petunia, a tall, long necked woman, seemed to have the crazy idea Dudley looked like a baby angel. And Harry many a times corrected her in his head as 'a large pink pig with wings.'  
  
Finally the big night arrived and Dudley was sweating bullets. Harry did hate his cousin and wanted to make his life miserable but he couldn't help but feel sorry for Dudley. Puberty hadn't taken kindly to him and behind his parents' back he was trying like a maniac to lose weight. Now he had a girlfriend. 'My little duddykins is all grown up!' he said to himself mimicking aunt Petunia. He promised that he wouldn't bother Dudley unless Dudley bothered him. Besides, if he acted up Uncle Vernon had a friend from the hospital of mentally ill teenagers, and threatened Harry that if he dare ruined Dudley's big night, he would be on the first bus there. Harry couldn't help but get scared, over the past years his uncle had become meaner and larger. Perhaps it was partly because he was retiring and was apparently being teased for being a big old buffoon at work by the young interns, judging by the horrible stories his uncle would tell his aunt after a long days work. Hedwig was hooting happily in her cage when the doorbell rang. Harry got up from his bed and opened the window then Hedwigs cage.  
  
"Here is a letter for Ron, bring it to him and do whatever he says." Hedwig hooted then took flight. Downstairs Uncle Vernon called to him.  
  
"Harry, please come down and meet Ingrid and her lovely family!" he said in a fake affectionate voice. Harry was wearing something nice for a change. And his hair was surprisingly staying put nicely.  
  
"Showtime," he said to himself and walked down the stairs. Harry spotted Ingrid talking with Dudley. Yes, perfect for him. They were both the same size, and had blonde hair. Only Ingrids was far longer and much more curly. Her large rosy cheeks looked as if they were full of nuts. Aunt Petunia was talking rapidly with a larger version of Ingrid. Ingrids mother, he guessed.  
  
"Hello," Harry said and the room fell silent. Uncle Vernon coughed and smiled at Ingrids dad.  
  
"Er, Harry, this is Mr. Scher. Geoff, may I call you Geoff? This is Dudleys favorite cousin, Harry." Harry stuck out his hand and shook with Mr. Scher.  
  
"You have a lovely daughter, Dudley is quite lucky to end up with her. I wish them a long relationship. Aunt Petunia squealed with delight and Mrs. Scher walked over with a big grin on her face.  
  
"Well aren't you the little gentleman! You and Dudley could pass for brothers with those manners you both have."  
  
'Oh god, never in a million years,' Harry thought shaking Mrs. Schers hand with a smile. Ingrid and Dudley walked over hand in hand.  
  
"I'm Ingrid, its nice to meet you. I just adore your cousin!" She said leaning on him, looking into Dudleys blue eyes with her brown ones. Harry chuckled a bit.  
  
"Well he's a fine young lad, any girl would be lucky to get him." Harry couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. Then again he thought about the whole week in Hogsemeade that he forgot to mention to his uncle. He had to sign the permission form, a new one. And since his godfather was gone, he would have to turn to his uncle. Plus its not everyday Dudley gets a girlfriend, and if Harry did something to break them up not only would Aunt Petunia lock him up and Uncle Vernon call his friend at the insane asylum, but Dudley would beat the shit out of him until there was nothing left. Something Harry did NOT need. After half an hour of mindless chitchat in the living room, Aunt Petunia announced it was time for dinner and everyone took his or her place at the table. Dudley and Ingrid sitting next to each other, and just so Harry wouldn't make a move on Dudleys girlfriend, Harry next to Dudley. He swore to his aunt and uncle he wouldn't make a move on anyone but they were convinced that he would turn her drink into a love potion. Harry didn't even know how to make a love potion; nevertheless he didn't want to start yet another fight. He was trying to make the time he did spend with his dreaded family wasn't bad.  
  
The main coarse was a large turkey his aunt had been talking about for days. It was large and big enough for at least half the Gryffindor students. There were also piles of peas, string beans, and steamy spinach. Harry was surprised at the wonderful taste of it all and actually complimented his aunt. (What fine manners indeed! Said a pleased Mrs.Scher) Dudley and Ingrid finished their meals and were excused. Harry excused himself, but only after telling his aunt the dishes were his tonight. Uncle Vernon gazed at Harry oddly, as if he was acting too kind. In the living room Dudley and Ingrid were kissing, if you could call it that. Harry guess neither had much experience but then again none of that was his business. He started for the stairs when Dudley muttered a thanks between sloppy licks. Uncle Vernon walked into the living room, smiling at his son proudly then following Harry to his room. Harry walked in when the door shut behind him. Startled, he whipped around to see his uncle.  
  
"What are you getting at boy? Being all manner like, complimenting your aunt, even offering to wash the dishes yourself! What has gotten into you?" His uncle was now in his face. Harry slowly backed away and sat on his bed. "I feel like being nice. I mean its not everyday Dudley has a girlfriend, and I was hoping if I was good and showed manners you would sign this slip for me to spend a whole week in Ho- a little village we often visit on the weekends." He explained handing his uncle the slip. Harry remembered what happened that last time he asked his uncle to sign a slip. He didn't even want to think of it so he quickly shut the thought out of his mind. After reading the paper twice his uncle spoke.  
  
"Fine, only because you didn't ruin Dudleys special night." His uncle pulled a pen from his pocket and leaned on Harrys desk and signed his name. After looking over it again, he folded it and handed it to his nephew.  
  
"There. Now stay in your room the rest of the night. You don't want to spoil anything now do you? I'll just say you aren't feeling your best. A simple yet believable story. Er- goodnight Harry. I'll see you next summer then." And with that his uncle left the room. Harry had totally forgot the Weasleys would be coming for him early the next morning. His three weeks at the Dursleys was up. Harry took out his trunk from his closet. The Dursleys granted permission for him to keep his school things in his room. They needed the cupboard for Dudley's new obsession with this little card game. He needed a place to store his thousands upon thousands of cards he had collected during Harrys fifth year at Hogwarts. Three hours passed, Harry was packed and he could hear the Schers leaving. Tomorrow he would be going to the burrow. His second favorite place next to Hogwarts. Harry turned off the lights and climbed into bed. He would see Ron and Hermione and Fred and George and Fred and Ginny and. . . He drifted into a deep sleep before he could name everyone. 


	2. Being at The Burrow

The doorbell was ringing off the hook the next morning. Good thing his aunt decided they should be out to brunch when the Weasleys arrived, otherwise she would have gone berserk with the extra ringing. Even after Harry answered the door Mr. Weasley continued to ring the bell. Mr. Weasley was Rons father and obsessed with muggle, non-magical person, items. Ron was waiting in Mr. Weasleys new car. If you could call it new. It was an old beat up rust colored pick-up truck Mr. Weasley got from the ministry for a deal. Mr. Weasley helped Harry bring his trunk to his car asking about a few items he saw while bringing the trunk down the stairs. After half an hour of trying to get Mr. Weasley to go before his aunt and uncle got home, he was finally in the back seat with Ron. Luckily they pulled away just as the Durleys pulled onto Privet Drive.  
  
"Ay' mate!" Ron said grinning like a jack o lantern. They began talking about how Harrys summer wasn't that bad at all so far.  
  
"I really have been looking forward to staying with you though, I would trade your life with mine any day." Ron smiled weakly at the compliment.  
  
"Hey! Hermione is there too. She got in just as we were getting ready to leave. We left her behind to unpack and get settled. Ginny was begging for her anyway. She wouldn't shut up about her!" Ron said with a laugh. Harry smiled and looked out the window. Before he knew it, both him and Ron dozed off. Hermiones voice woke them both.  
  
"HARRY!" she shrieked and threw her arms around him. Then she spotted Ron.  
  
"RON! We didn't properly say hello this morning!" she said and climbed over Harry and threw her arms around Ron's neck.  
  
"Bloody hell Hermione! Are you trying to strangle me?" he gasped. Hermione climbed out of the car smiling.  
  
"I'm just so happy! Our sixth year is starting in two months and week. I simply cannot wait!" then she ran back into the house. Ron looked at Harry glumly.  
  
"She received 13 OWLS, beat Percy out by one. It was the first thing she told me when she pulled up. This is going to be a long summer." Ron sighed and helped Harry with his things. Harry smiled at Rons door, which read RONALDS ROOM. It looked as if a spare bed was conjured for Harry. He put his things on it then spotted Hedwig waiting. She hooted at the sight of him. Hedwig looked as if she was going to fall over asleep. Harry took out her cage and she flew onto her perch. Harry and Ron watched her fall asleep, and then he began to unpack. Lucky for him, the Dursleys let him do most of his homework when he came home so most of his work was done. Ron, however, was still swamped and Harry could see the collection of papers and books next to Rons bed. Harry was positive Hermione had done all her work already. Maybe she would help Harry with his essay on Vampires in Ancient London. And a few other small pieces of work.  
  
A few weeks later they received their letters for Hogwarts along with the lists of items they would need for their next school year. Hermione suggested they go that day and was dressed first. They decided to take Floo Powder and this time Harry made sure to yell DIAGON ALLY loud and clear. Luckily, he landed in the right spot. His last trip to Diagon Ally on Floo Powder wasn't a fun one. Ron and Hermione and Ginny arrived and they were off. Hermione got all her books first while Ron and Harry stood in awe of the Firebolt three thousand. The latest model in broomsticks. It was beautifully crafted, and Harry certainly had enough money to buy at least two. While Ron and Hermione were looking at new robes, Harry snuck into the broom shop and ordered two brooms to be delivered to him at Christmas. It would be a perfect surprise to Ron who was looking forward to another year of quidditch, a famous game in the wizarding world. Harry and Ron both played it, and loved it.  
  
After everything was bought, Hermione treated herself, Ron, and Harry to a few rounds of butterbeer at the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Who do you suppose will be our new defense against the dark arts teacher?" Hermione asked the two, sipping her butterbeer. Ron shrugged.  
  
"I hope no one like Umbridge, she was absolutely mad." He said. Hermione and Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
"Maybe old Snape has finally got the job?" Harry suggested. Ron let out a groan.  
  
"I'd certainly hope not!" Hermione shook her head though.  
  
"Maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't be so bad. I mean, he doesn't even want to be a potion teacher! Maybe if he became the teacher he wanted, he wouldn't be so mean and crabby," she said in a hopeful voice. They tossed around a few ideas before finally deciding to go back to the burrow. Harry had forgotten his birthday was a few days back. It must have been from the excitement with being with his friends. He was now 16, he could hardly believe it. Before they used to Floo Powder, Harry brought up the subject, and Ron and Hermione feeling like terrible friends ran into the sweet shop and bought him piles of candy.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll make up for it at Christmas," Ron said, the yelled 'THE BURROW' and was gone. Hermione looked at him eating some chocolate frogs.  
  
"And when you get a toothache, my parents can drill you for free!" Hermione then did what Ron had done and disappeared. He totally forgot Hermiones parents were dentists. It was Harrys turn to yell, THE BURROW and disappear. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny weren't back yet, but that wasn't a bother. Fred and George were out at their joke shop and Mr. Weasley was at work. They had the burrow to themselves. First thing Ron did was get some food. Harry could just hear Mrs. Weasleys' voice if she was here now, 'RONALD! SAVE SOME ROOM FOR DINNER!' It made Harry laugh a bit.  
  
"Ron, have you finished your homework?" Hermione asked sitting at the kitchen table, starting to read one of her books. Ron, who was shoving a roll into his mouth, shook his head. Harry sat down next to Hermione.  
  
"Could you help me on my essay about Vampires in Ancient London?" he asked folding his arms and leaning on them.  
  
"Sure, it was quite a hard essay, but I did it. I'd be pleased to help you," she said not looking up. Ron swallowed his food.  
  
"Then could you help me by doing, say about, all my homework?" Ron asked sitting on the other side of Hermione. Hermione looked up from her book and gave Ron a look.  
  
"As much as I love homework, what will me doing yours do? Nothing. You won't be learning a thing, and I'll just be reviewing . . .not that I need to or anything." Ron took another bite of his roll.  
  
"Alright, alright. I have to do everything for me!" he said and went up stairs. Hermione smiled and shook her head, Harry laughed a bit. Minutes later Ron emerged from the stairs with his books. The roll was gone, yet Ron still looked hungry. For the next couple of hours Ron did his homework and Hermione helped Harry with his essay. By the time dinnertime came, Ron was almost done with his homework and Harry had knocked out everything he didn't do at the Durselys. That night Harry fell asleep with thoughts of a new year in his head. He couldn't wait . . .he just couldn't. 


	3. Professor Dwight

Before they knew it, it was time to go back to school. They all dragged their trunks down the stairs into Mr. Weasleys beat up car. They arrived earlier then usual, they got the compartment they wanted, and even had time to mingle outside the train. There was no run ins with Draco Malfoy, which was a good way to start the year. Draco Malfoy was Harrys arch enemy. For some reason, they didn't see eye to eye and since their first year have loathed each other. They met Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan on their way to the train. Dean had grown a few inches and Seamus looked his regular self. When they saw Pansy Parkinson with arms locked with Draco Malfoy, they decided to board the train. They shared the compartment with Ginny, and unfortunately, Luna Lovegood. Ginny explained if Ron didn't let them sit with them, that he would tell the whole world about his -, Ron stopped her there and grimly agreed.  
  
A few hours later of idle chitchat they finally arrived at Hogwarts. Harry thought ten more minutes with Luna Lovegood would drive him over the edge to insanity. The Great Hall was warm and welcoming. Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat together near the end of the long Gryffindor table. In the seat for the defense against the dark arts teacher was empty. There were whispers everywhere. Dean even walked down to the three to report some gossip about the situation he had heard Lavender saying to Ginny. Before any more rumors could be spread, the Hogwarts sorting hat was brought out. It had the same song it used the year before and the first years were brought out. One by one they sat and got placed. The Gryffindors cheered when they received Samantha Conner, George DeMichaels, Ryan Errol (Ron thought it to be funny the boy had the same last name as his old family owl), Rachel Henderson (a muggle born originally from the states), Amy Thomas (Deans younger sister), Emily Munder, Mindy Netts, Steven Opps, and Thomas Dean (everyone thought it was quite funny how his name was Deans backwards). At the end of the feast, Ron and Hermione gathered the first years and led them to the common room. Harry walked with Dean to the room, congratulating him and his sister. Dean was quite proud of her. Harry smiled, this year would be good.  
  
"Those first years were quite nice," Hermione said taking her usual chair by the fire. Ron shrugged.  
  
"That Emily is girl kept looking at me funny," he said taking off his robe, for it was quite warm in there. Hermione and Harry did the same.  
  
"That's because she likes you Ron, I overheard her saying to that Mindy, 'Ron sure is great, and cute. I think I like him!'" Hermione said, breaking out into laughter. Ron groaned and sunk into his seat. Harry simply smiled.  
  
"I simply cannot wait until we have Defense against the dark arts, I'm dying to see who our new teacher is!" Hermione said staring into the fire. Harry looked into the fire as well and a great feeling of depression came upon him. He suddenly remembered the late night visits he and Sirus had before he was killed. Hermione also felt this and a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"I miss him too," Ron said looking at his feet. Hermione smiled and wiped her eyes.  
  
"No need to dwell on the past," she said trying not to cry.  
  
"Yeah, but it does feel sort of good to remember," Harry said sighing. Ron moved his chair closer to Hermione, who was now sobbing. He lifted her chin and smiled.  
  
"It'll be alright, we all miss him. We understand," Hermione smiled and threw her arms around Rons' neck. Ron began to cough.  
  
"Bloody hell, why did I say that?" Hermione finally let go, she wasn't crying anymore.  
  
"I'm off to bed then. School starts tomorrow, I cant wait." And she walked up to the girls' dormitory. Ron rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"Why does she always do that?" he asked Harry. Harry shrugged. After another hour or so they went up to the bed themselves. Tomorrow they would meet their new teacher.  
  
* * *  
  
Their first class was Defense Against the Dark Arts, everyone was buzzing about it. They would be the first students to know who the new teacher was. Hermione nearly ran to the classroom. Her, Harry, and Ron were the first ones there. There wasn't even a teacher there. Ron, Hermione, and Harry sat at the table in the front. The room slowly filled. It appeared they would be taking this class with the Ravenclaws. Cho sat at the table behind Harry. He really wished she didn't though. It only made him feel uptight. The last thing he needed during this class. After five minutes of waiting, a man entered the room. He was tall and skinny with wild blonde hair. He wasn't smiling. The black cape he wore trailed behind him. The class sat up straight and shut up. No one wanted to get in trouble the first day.  
  
"My name is Professor Dwight." The man spoke in a high voice, he didn't sound like how he looked. A few people laughed. He started to talk about the class and what they would be learning this year, then assigned an outline essay on what they would be learning that year. Hermione took down every word he said, so most of the Gryiffindors were asking her to see her notes. She reluctantly let everyone copy her notes so they could write their essay. At least they were asking her to write the essay itself.  
  
"That new teacher gives me the creeps. He looks so evil, but sounds so young, like as in teenager young," Ron said halfway through the essay. Harry nodded.  
  
"Well at least he has a clear plan on what we are going to be doing this year. And he seems to know a lot of stuff from what he was talking about. Personally, I think this teacher will work out," Hermione said not even looking up. Ron looked at Harry who shook his head. After two hours the essay was done. It was a good thing it was the only homework they were assigned. Hermione decided to go to bed earlier due to the excess amount of help she had to give out while all the Gryffindor sixth years struggled with the essay.  
  
"Angelina told me today quidditch would be staring at the end of the week," Harry told Ron while he picked up his books. Ron smiled and nodded.  
  
"As I was saying before, that teacher is weird. Like very weird." Ron said putting all his papers in order.  
  
"I couldn't agree more Ron. There is just something about him, something that bothers me."  
  
"Could it be the fact that Hermione actually likes him? Lockhart doesn't count, it was mainly on his looks," Ron asked.  
  
"Maybe, its just there is something about him that bothers me. I don't know, I should sleep on it. Ron nodded and they started towards the boys' dormitory when Ginny started down the stairs.  
  
"What are you doing up?" Ron hissed under his breath. Ginny rubbed her eyes and looked surprised to see them.  
  
"Nothing, go to bed!" she hissed back and went and sat on the couch. Ron shrugged and he and Harry went up the stairs. Ron was still talking about his sister being out of bed. Harry told him just not to worry about it, it was probably nothing. Ron was convinced she was sneaking out to see a boy. Now that Ron was her only older brother here at Hogwarts he would have to keep a VERY close watch on her. Harry suggested she was only going to finish her essay for Professor Dwight; he DID give the fifth years an essay to. Unsure, they both went to sleep. They would ask her in the morning . . . 


	4. The Chamber is Opened Again

The next morning they questioned Ginny, actually Ron questioned Ginny. She told them she didn't remember going downstairs, then again she could have been sleepwalking, a bad habit she had at home. One time she slept walk into Rons room and was a burglar in her dream and stole half his belongings. After a week of work and getting back on schedule they decided to visit Hagrid on Friday. Hagrid was happy to see his visitors.  
  
"Come in, come in, yer letting the bugs in," Hagrid said opening the door for them. They stepped inside and sat down.  
  
"Hagrid, do you know anything on this new teacher? Professor Dwight?" Ron asked at once.  
  
"I know he aint nothing but a nosey fool!" Hagrid said sitting in his chair. Hermione looked at Hagrid puzzled.  
  
"Its only been a week, what do you mean a nosey fool?" she asked.  
  
"I met the bloke over the holiday. Kept asking me 'bout the chamber. I told him to forget it but the fellow wouldn't quit. We aint supposed to speak of it, yer know?" Hagrid said petting Fang, he oversized coward for a dog.  
  
"Why would he ask about the chamber?" Harry asked. He couldn't understand why anyone would still care, it happened over three years ago.  
  
"I don't know!" Hagrid said in a gruff voice. He changed the subject and they finished up their visit with a cup of tea and some cookies. Dinner was coming soon so Harry, Ron, and Hermione said farewell and headed off to their tower to clean up a bit for dinner.  
  
"Asking about the chamber? That's a bit odd, isn't it?" Ron asked. Hermione simply shook her head.  
  
"The Chamber of Secrets has a very interesting history to it, and I mean barely anyone has been there. If I were a new teacher here and heard stories about a girl being taken in there and a simple second year saving her four years ago, I would certainly be asking about it." None of them spoke about it again all the way up to the common room. When Hermione walked off with Lavender, Ron finally spoke about the Chamber again.  
  
"What if he wants to open it?" Ron asked Harry under his breath so one would hear.  
  
"I doubt that. He sounds to scared and weak to do something like that."  
  
"Remember Professor Quirll? He sounded to scared to do something like that." Ron had a good point. His first teacher of the dark arts did sound weak and scared, yet shared a body with Voldemort. There was a slight possibility that Professor Dwight wanted to open the chamber, but Harry still doubted it.  
  
*  
  
The second term was just starting. Hermione has received excellent marks, Ginny was making a habit of sneaking out every other night, and Professor Dwight was still a weirdo asking about the chamber. There was even a whole class discussion on it. Harry warned all the other Gryffindors not to say a thing and luckily none of the Ravenclaws knew every thing that happened.  
  
Potions with Snape hadn't improved since the first year at all. Snape was crabbier then ever. There was a rumor that Dwight was his cousin who promised to take over potions but was a two face and applied for defense against the dark arts himself. Since Harry had since Snapes worst memory, Snape had been taking points off him for every small thing. Five points for snickering, five points for adding a pinch more then needed, five points for blinking too much, and sometimes he would just take points for no reason. It wasn't fair. Each time points were taken off Malfoy would laugh his butt off. Everyone knew Snape favored the Slytherins, Malfoy for one. That was another reason not like Malfoy, he was a pure teachers pet.  
  
"I really wish Snape would stop taking points off for nothing," Ron said after class. Snape had taken away 15 points within the last five minutes of class after he realized he hadn't taken any away in days.  
  
"Feed me . . .feed me . . ." a cold, familiar voice said. Harry began to turn around.  
  
"Malfoy, sto-," but when he saw Draco was nowhere to be found, a cold chill went down his back. It wasn't because the dungeons were cold, but because he suddenly knew where that voice was from. He could hear it moving down until it stopped.  
  
"Malfoy isn't here, lets' go," Ron said eyeing Harry. But Harry stood frozen; he looked as if he had seen a ghost.  
  
"Ron . . . I think someone has been petrified. Down by the potions room!" he said and sprinted off in the other direction. Ron dropped his books and ran after Harry. Sure enough Harry was right. Laying face down petrified was Crabbe. Crabbe was one of Dracos' best friends. Kneeling next to him was Malfoy and Goyle. Neither of them could speak, they were both frozen in fear. Even Harry had trouble talking.  
  
"Pro- Pro- Pro-fessor S-s-s-nape!" he stuttered. Snape came running out from his room. He looked down the hall a bit and saw them all standing there. He came running towards them, wand out.  
  
"What is going on here?" he demanded looking at Crabbe. Malfoy stood and finally talked.  
  
"Professor, me and Crabbe and Goyle started down towards our common room. Crabbe stopped and bent over to pick something up and when we turned for him he was like this!" Snape rolled Crabbed over who was holding a shiny Galleon in his hand. Then he looked at Harry and Ron.  
  
"Potter, Weasley, mind telling me how you two here got involved?" Snape asked folding his arms.  
  
"We were walking and I heard this voice, the same voice I heard whenever there was an attack our second year. Then I heard the voice coming from the direction of the potions room, then it went down." He explained. Ron was now bent over Crabbe with Goyle. There was a frightened look on his face.  
  
"Does this mean the chamber is opened again?" Malfoy asked breathing hard. But Snape didn't answer. He simply left them there and went to get Dumbledore. Draco looked Harry.  
  
"I think it's opened again," Harry answered, he was too scared to even remember how much he hated Malfoy. All of them sat against the wall and didn't speak until Dumbledore arrived. Then Harry and Draco told their stories again.  
  
*  
  
"Are you serious?" Hermione asked after Harry and Ron told her what happened, even though they were supposed to tell anyone else what happened, Dumbledores orders.  
  
"Who could have opened it again?" Ron asked. At that moment they heard Ginny coming down the stairs.  
  
"Hide!" Ron hissed and they all dove for different places. Hermione under the couch, Ron under behind the curtain and Harry under his invisibility cloak. Ginny sat on the couch, only Harry could see what she was doing. She put her arms out in front of her and threw her head back. A bright light seemed to appear around her. She began speaking in Parselmouth. Ron and Hermione couldn't understand it, but Harry could, seeing as how he was a Parselmouth himself. Ginny was saying;  
  
You shall eat again soon my dear. You may be a weakling now, but after you eat, my dear, you will be strong. I your master command you to next attack a first year Gryffindor. Thomas Dean. He will be in the library alone tomorrow evening. At that time you shall strike. That is all for now my dear.  
  
Harry could see a snakes tail slide out of the room, into the wall. He hadn't noticed the snake until it left. Hopefully Ron didn't peek and Hermione didn't look up. Judging by the look of the tail it was another basilisk. Ginny then stood up and went back up the stairs. The trio waited for a moment, then came out from their hiding places. Harry held the cloak.  
  
"Good thing I hid it under the chair cushion," he said.  
  
"What was she saying?" Ron asked. Harry repeated every word Ginny said. Ron was looking very pale. Hermione sat.  
  
"Who could be controlling her like this? It isn't Tom Riddle, who could it be?" She asked thinking hard. It came to Harry.  
  
"Professor Dwight. He was oddly interested in the Chamber, and after he comes there is another attack. I start hearing the snake again. Who else could it be?" For once, Hermione agreed on this theory with Professor Dwight.  
  
"I heard one of the other fifth years saying how he always chooses her for examples. He says he doesn't do anything to her, but he must be. How else could he be controlling her?" Hermione explained.  
  
"That would also make sense on why Ginny says she cant remember all those late night sneak outs I've been asking her about."  
  
"Right. And the fifth year, us the sixth years, and the seventh years know that Ginny opened it before. She is the heir to Slytherin. Professor Dwight must have finally found this out after asking around and decided to go after her!" Harry said pacing back and forth.  
  
"What if she gets taken in again?" Ron asked, suddenly worried. No one knew what to say. There was nothing to do at the moment, they were positive. The only to do was go to bed, which they did. 


End file.
